spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick's Adventures In Kelp City
Patrick's Adventures In Kelp City is a spin-off of "SpongeBob - The Lego Square", another show airing on TheJasbre202 Youtube channel set after the series where Patrick moves to Kelp City in a guitar playing career, along with SpongeBob & Gary! Every episode name has "Patrick's Adventure ___" or "Patrick's __ Adventure". The Series Title card is made by User: TheJasbre202. Production Production started in early 2016 after Jonas Bond, finished animating Season 2 of SB-TLS and started the Movie & Season 3, he thought, "what would happen if Patrick moved to Kelp City with Patrick?" Then he started writing episodes like crazy. The show has a new york setting, Patrick lives in an apartment. Season 1 was renewed for 13 episodes on January 24, 2016. Controversy In June 2016, people started saying Patrick was gay for SpongeBob because of the promo released of them living together, Jonas Bond TheJasbre202 stopped writing episodes because of this and the episode count was to 18 on Season 1, because the 5 episodes he wrote for season 2 went to season 1 after the controversy, and he was going to end the series after Season 1, but then made a video to explain what SpongeBob was doing there, and the rumor ended, and those 5 episodes are now in seasons 1 & 2, 2 to season 1, and 3 to season 2. This rumor was later used in the episode "Patrick's Rumor Adventure" but with Kimberly instead of Spongebob. Second Controversy After the episode "Patrick's TV Land Adventure Part 1" and part 2 aired a controversy started that this is all a TV show, Jonas Bond announced at the end of the episode that it's not a Controversy, and not all a TV show, only this episode and Part 2 were, after that Rumors spread that the show was all a dream in Patrick's head and that he is just sleeping in his rock. Title Cards Every title card is designed with the title of the episode and Patrick a differant character, matters on what character the episode focuses on looking at it in differant expressions and/or costumes. The Halloween, Presidential, Christmas, New Years, & Summer episodes have special backgrounds & music. & The Halloween episodes are always reated TV-14. Ratings Rate the show here! Rate Patrick's Adventures In Kelp City (1 is worst. show. ever., 10 is the best. show. ever.) 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Series Overview On January 24, 2016 the show was renewed for a 13-episode season, in June it went to 18 eps and only 1 season, then back to 15 episodes. Season 1 (2016-17) This season was officially renewed in June 2016 for 15 episodes. 4 Episodes are rated TV-14, 1 is TV-G, 1 is TV-Y7, and 9 are TV-PG. Season 2 (2017-18) This season was officially announced in September 2016 for 24 episodes. The air days went from Tuesdays to Fridays this season, to air along-side it's predicessor, SB-TLS Season 6. The "TV Land" adventure is the first 2-part episode / special to air. Season 3 (2018-19) TBA Awards These are the list of awards that "Patrick's Adventures In Kelp City", was nominated for. Movie After Season 4 production ends, a Movie will be produced, and will include all the characters from the SB-TLS universe & PAIKC universe. To Release in 2020, after Season 5. In Summer. It will focus on Patrick's life Shorts Series Overview Shorts were announced to air during every summer to keep the viewers in interest of the series, and to create some more characters. These shorts will be released with the Season DVDs! The shorts will not be written by TheJasbre202, they will be written by fans. Season 1 (2017) The fans will write the shorts, TheJasbre202 will occasionally make a short idea. These are usually ideas that didn't make a full episode. Season 2 (2018) TBA Home Video In 2016 it was announced that a DVD set of every season along with the summer shorts will be released every year. Category:Patrick Star Category:TheJasbre202 Shows Category:PG Category:G